The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gentiana, botanically known as Gentiana cruciata×scabra and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Alpine Success Blue 05’.
The new Gentiana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bremen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Gentiana cultivars with early and freely flowering habit and larger more intensely blue-colored flowers.
The new Gentiana originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2003, of an unnamed selection of Gentiana cruciata×scabra, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Gentiana cruciata×scabra cultivar Alpine Success Blue 01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gentiana was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Bremen, Germany during the late spring in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture in Bremen, Germany, since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Gentiana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.